


The willow mishap

by Momuno



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momuno/pseuds/Momuno
Summary: Can trees hate people... well, maybe.





	The willow mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This Post](https://darrowsrising.tumblr.com/post/185153351831/roque-can-you-imagine-not-being-human-and-just) by the awesome and lovely Jasmin-au-Bellona and Darrowsrising over on Tumblr!
> 
> It is super short and not really serious and since I already posted this on Tumblr, there is no real need to post it here as well... but the fandom needs more FFs even if they are just shitty short once like this xD
> 
> If you want to you can always come and talk to me on Tumblr: [@howlingalltheway](https://howlingalltheway.tumblr.com/)

Virginia had just taken a sip from her pumpkin juice when her peripheral vision caught sight of Roque making his way down the long housetable to where she was seated. It didn’t take more than a single look to notice that her housemate was not in the best shape. The prim and proper young man was limping slightly, his uniform seemed disheveled and when he came closer Virginia could see a bruise starting to blossom on his right cheekbone.  
Virginia also noticed that she wasn’t the only person watching Roque. The group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor kids that always congregated at the same spot at the Huffpufftable had gone quiet. That in itself wouldn’t have been too weird, had this specific group of people not been infamous for doing all sorts of stuff during mealtimes, except being quiet.

Roque let out a pitiful sigh as he dropped down on the bench next to Virginia. She raised an eyebrow, taking in his appearance. From up close he looked even worse. Almost as if someone had gone out of their way to ruff him up a little.  
“Have you been in a fight?”, she asked finally. Instead of an answer, however, Roque just shot her a look that clearly said that no he hadn’t been in a fight and that he would most definitely never get into a fight. He finally shook his head and let out another sigh, this time dropping his head into his arms, which rested on the table.  
“Okay, if you weren’t in a fight, what happened?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it.” The reply came slowly as if Roque had to decide whether he actually didn’t want to talk about it or whether he just wanted to wallow in self-pity for a little while longer. Virginia kept herself from rolling her eyes. Why did he have to be so complicated? Couldn’t he just tell her what happened, without making such a fuss?  
“Seriously Roque, if somebody beat you up, you need to tell someone. We can ask the prefect…”  
“Nobody beat me up. It’s…” He trailed off and Virginia decided to not be offended that he had interrupted her. Something was obviously wrong.  
“You can tell me Roque.” Her voice was soft as she rested a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s the Whomping Willow okay? I don’t know what it is, but it seems like that tree hates me! I was just passing by and it literally lashed out at me. Without me doing anything! It’s not like I provoked it.” Roque gestured helplessly in front of his body which ironically reminded Virginia a little bit of exactly the tree the boy was complaining about.  
The girl shook her head.  
“I am pretty sure, that the tree does not hate you Roque. Surely there is an explanation as to why it attacked you. Maybe someone else aggravated it.”  
Roque, however, didn’t seem convinced, his anger had shrunken away and he now resembled a kicked puppy that was left in the rain, without knowing what it had done wrong.

“Come on. I’ll take you to the hospital wing. Let’s get something for that bruise on your cheek.” Roque nodded solemnly and, after downing the rest of her juice, Virginia stood up to make good on her words.  
On their way out of the great hall, they had to pass the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, which had gone back to laughing. Virginia wasn’t planning on acknowledging them in the slightest, but when they passed them she was pretty sure, that she could hear an impish Hufflepuff kid mumble the words.  
“Told you I could do it.”, for which he earned a bunch of laughter and high fives. But surely that wasn’t connected to Roque’s misadventure with the tree.

 

~ FIN ~


End file.
